Istanbulball
Istanbulball |nativename = İstanbultopu Μπάλα Κωνσταντινούπολη |image = Istanbulball.png|reality = Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality|language = Turkish|religion = Islam Orthodoxy|founded = 1453|notes =Formerly known as Constantinople |government = Metropolitan Municipality|affiliation = Turkeyball|predecessor = Constantinopleball|likes = Turkeyball, Ottomanball, Fenerbahce, Galatasaray and Beksitas (Sports teams ... like Football/Soccer, Basketball and Volleyball)|personality = Educated, modernised, geopolitically and economically powerful|friends = Turkeyball Ankaraball |enemies = ISISball |hates = Not being capital |bork = Fatih Fatih, Atatürk Atatürk, Boğaz Boğaz }} Istanbulball (Turkish: İstanbul), also known as ' Constantinopleball '''which was formally called' '''Byzantiniumball is the''' most populated city of Turkeyball. He was first adopted by SPQRball. Today, Greeceball wants him back. Istambulball and Constantinopleball are the same cityball, but in different time periods of its life. HistoryCategory:CapitalballsCategory:Kebab The first known name of the city is '''Byzantium ( Greek: Βυζάντιο - '''Byzántion, Pronounced "Vizadio" in modern Greek), around 660 BC. It took on the name of '''Constantinople ( Greek: Κωνσταντινουπόλεως - Konstantinoúpolis, or Κωνσταντινούπολη - Konstantinoúpoli; Latin: Constantinopolis; Ottoman Turkish: - Kostantiniyye‎) after its re-foundation under Byzantineball emperor Constantine I, who transferred the imperial capital from it's historic base, Romeball, to Byzantium in 330 AD and designated his new capital New Rome (Latin: Nova Roma). The modern Turkish name for the city, İstanbul, was used alongside Kostantiniyye, the more formal adaptation of the original name of Constantinople, during the period of Ottoman rule. Despite the name change, western languages mostly continued to refer to the city as Constantinople until the early 20th century. After the creation of the Republic of Turkey in 1923, the Turkish government began to formally object to the use of Constantinople in other languages and ask that others use the name which they preferred, Istanbul. The official renaming took place on March 28, 1930. Constantinople became Istanbul and was no longer the capital of Turkeyball. Recently, in 2016, it has been attacked a few times by the evil ISISball, which is a sad day for the city. Now, Greeceball still calls it Constantinople. Hosted Eurovision in 2004. History before Ottoman rule Istanbulball|language = Latin (Official until 620) Greek (Official since 620 until 1453)|government = Patriarchy|personality = Educated, modernised, geopolitically and economically powerful|type = City|affiliation = Byzantine Empireball|religion = Christianityball|friends = Byzantine Empireball SPQRball |enemies = The Kebab Germaniaball Latin Empireball Crusaders|likes = Being capital, Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire|hates = Germania, being anchlussed by the Ottomans, Kebab|bork = Wealth Wealth|status = Changed his name and his nationality|notes = Now know as Instambulball}} When SPQRball split into the Western Roman Empireball and the Byzantine Empireball, Byzantine Empireball made Constantinopleball its capital city. Constantinopleball was very rich and was famed for its defense although in 1204 it was taken and sacked by the Crusaders and for a while numerous sections of the fractured Crusader Constantinopleball were controlled by the Crusaders and the Latin Empire and competing byzantine and greek factions until the Byzantine Empire took back Constantinople, but after the retaking of Constantinopleball, Constantinople became poor and had a bad economy from all the years of Latin misrule and only it recovered a bit. This decline led to Constantinople slowly being anchlussed by the Ottoman Empire over the 15th century until Constantinople finally fell to the Ottomans. How to draw Istanbulball # Color the basic circle shape of red. # Draw the Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality emblem. # Draw eyes and you've finished. How to draw Constantinopleball # Draw a red countryball # Made a yellow cross to the left of it (like the nordic countries) # On the right side of the cross draw a yellow rectangle and draw a cross on it. # Draw a yellow symbol on each side of the yellow nordic cross # Draw the eyes and eyepatch holder and you've finished. Category:Islamball Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:South Asia Category:Istanbul Category:Cityballs Category:Turkeyball Category:Red White Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cityball of Turkeyball Category:Eurovision Host Category:Former Venetian Colonies Category:Cityballs in Marmara Turkeyball Category:Cityballs of Turkeyball Category:Former Greek Colonies Category:Asian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Large Cityball